The applicable art to the present invention relates generally to dispensing devices for flat, film-like products, and more specifically, multiple plastic trash bag liners connected by perforations. The art to which this invention relates has become increasingly crowded with complex devices which are difficult to use and expensive to manufacture.
Many various types of sheet material dispening devices are known in the prior art. For example, it is well known in the art to provide a central spindle within an enclosure to hold a roll of the material to be dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 943,279 by Smith discloses such a device. Further, Smith discloses a complex mechanism to extend free material from the roll. This mechanism includes a complex system of gears, ratchets, and feed rollers to allow one-way extension of material to be dispensed. Smith discloses a first feed roller pivotally connected to a top "door" and a lower feed roller pivotally connected to the base of the enclosure. When the device is loaded with material to be dispensed, the "door" is opened, rolled product on a spindle is inserted, and partially extended on top of the lower roller. The "door" is then closed bringing the top roller into contact with the top surface of the product to be dispensed.
While the arrangement discussed by Smith allows some control over the dispensed product, it is relatively complex and expensive to construct. Further, it does not achieve a quick and easy method of loading material to be dispensed. Additionally, the device is limited to dispensing rolled material which is suitable for suspension on a spindle.
A similar product dispensing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,344 by Yokota. Yokota teaches that a roll of thin, film-like products suspended by a spindle may be dispensed by a sandwiching the film between a set of electrically actuated rollers. The Yokota device discloses an enclosure having a top hinged at the rear to a base. The top is provided with a spring loaded roller, while the base is provided with a motor driven roller. When a product is inserted, the top is closed bringing the top roller into contact with the lower roller, thereby sandwiching the product to be dispensed. Yokota also discloses complex sensing devices enabling the user to determine whether the product is present between the rollers.
As with Smith, the implementation of the Yokota device is relatively expensive and complex, requiring electric motors, sensing devices, and a source of power. Unfortunately, the Yokota device is only adapted to dispense material rolled about a spindle, much like Smith. This limitation greatly reduces the number and type of products which the Yokota device can dispense.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,029 by Wooster discloses an enclosure for dispensing sheet materials in rolled form, similar to that disclosed in Smith and Yokota; however, Wooster has the advantage of a swinging door that is hinged in such a way that the entire device may be placed with its back against the wall or other similar vertical surface. A distinct disadvantage of a hinged, rigged top which swings upward, is that the device may not be placed against a horizontal surface, such as the bottom of the cabinet or shelf without interfering with the opening of the top.
Wooster also discloses a complex series of worm gears which drive a pair of rollers to play out product to be dispensed. As a crank handle is turned, succeeding product is dispensed.
As with Smith and Yokota, Wooster has a disadvantage of complexity and expense. Also, as with Yokota and Smith, the Wooster device requires a rigid lid which must be opened upward in order for sheet product to be replaced. The rigid lid limits the replacement of the entire device to vertical surfaces. Additionally, the Wooster device is limited to dispensing materials rolled about a central spindle.
The prior art also discloses many devices which employ a wide opening for dispensing plastic bags and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,307 by LeCaire, Jr. et al discloses a plastic wall-mounted dispenser for rolled sheet material. Essentially, the device is a box with an open portal through which plastic bags are fed. The box is constructed of a base and a lid whose structure is designed to maximize the strength of the container. The LeCaire device makes no provision for tearing one bag from the succeeding bag after it is withdrawn from the container. This is disadvantageous because the bag to be dispensed may be damaged through the uneven force of tearing the perforations between the bags, or more than one bag may be unknowingly withdrawn from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,486 by Neibaur discloses a disposable trash bag storage and dispensing box. The box is fitted with a removable portion which becomes an opening through which trash bags are dispensed. As with LeCaire, more than one bag at a time may be inadvertently withdrawn or succeeding products may be damaged in an effort by the user to tear off one bag at a time.
Overall, these patents do not address the need for an inexpensive sheet material dispensing apparatus which is both simple and inexpensive to produce, and in which sheet-like material can be quickly replaced. Additionally, none of the disclosed devices in the prior art teach a device with a flexible top which may be positioned against the bottom of a horizontal surface, such as a cabinet or shelf, as well as a vertical surface, such as a wall, thereby conserving space. Additionally, none of the prior art devices disclose the combination of a pair of opposing rollers through which the product is fed, with one roller being pivotally supported by a flexible top with the above-mentioned advantages and the lower roller pivotally supported by the base of the device. Finally, none of the disclosed devices in the prior art teach a device having stabilizing rollers which are capable of dispensing sheet material which is stored not only in a roll, but in folded or other various packages, as well.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive sheet material dispensing device in which the material to be dispensed can be easily and quickly replaced and dispensed. It is also desirable to provide a device which may be mounted in a variety of places, including tight spaces under countertops or vertical spaces, such as a wall. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a pair of rollers in combination with the above-mentioned flexible door to stabilize the dispensing of sheet material, and to apply enough pressure to the material to be dispensed so that perforations between successive portions may be easily torn without damaging the portion being dispensed. Finally, it is desirable to provide a device which can dispense sheet material stored in various packaging methods besides a roll.